The present invention relates generally to mobile telephones and like wireless communication enabled electronic devices employing data cards such as SIM cards, UIM cards, or the like, and more particularly, to an elevated data card reader for receiving a data card in such devices.
Many mobile telephones employ small removable smart cards or “data cards” to provide secure user authentication, secure roaming, and a platform for value-added services in wireless communications. Typically, such data cards comprise a small plastic card containing an integrated circuit that provides the card with a limited amount of memory and/or processing capability. Presently, data cards are used mainly in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standard in the form of a SIM (subscriber identification module) card. However, data cards can also be used to customize mobile telephones employing other air interface standards (e.g., personal communications service (PCS), satellite, digital cellular system (DCS), and the like). Moreover, new wireless network specifications currently being developed typically require mobile telephones utilizing data cards (e.g., a user identification module (UIM) card), performing functions similar to SIM cards.
In use, data cards (e.g., SIM cards, UIM cards, and the like) are inserted into a data card reader contained in the mobile telephone so that data may be read from or written to the card. Presently such data card readers are mounted directly to the main circuit board within the mobile telephone. However, because mobile telephones are typically compact in size, electronic components must be densely spaced on the telephone's main circuit board. Thus, the data card reader, being a comparatively large component, occupies space on the circuit board that could be used to mount other electronic components. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a typical surface mounted SIM card reader 100 mounted to the main printed circuit board (PCB) 102 of a mobile telephone. The SIM card reader 100 occupies an area 104 of the circuit board 102 of approximately 75.75 square millimeters (approximately 7.5 millimeters by 10.1 millimeters). If the SIM card reader 100 were removed from the circuit board 102, this area 104 could be used for mounting additional electronic components, or for locating such electronic components in a more efficient manner.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a circuit board mounted data card reader having a card receiving assembly for receiving a data card such as a SIM card, UIM card, or the like, wherein the card receiving assembly is elevated or spaced away from the circuit board, conserving space on the circuit board and allowing other components to be mounted to the circuit board beneath the data card reader.